canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Attic Monster Characters
These are the attic monster characters in my Monster World series. Rocho: Rocho is a large slug-like monster resembling Jabba The Hutt from Star Wars, he has a deep booming voice and can speak English as well as Huttese. He's not as disgusting as Jabba but one thing is for certain despite his gross appearance he actually is quite friendly. Vincent: A rebelious 80's style biker vampire who resembles a young Jay Leno, he also has a bit of Jay's mannerisms and also his voice. He loves 80's vampire films especially Fright Night, Once Bitten and The Lost Boys. He is often mistaken for Jay himself which he hates. He also loves rock music. Glozell: Vincent's new girlfriend, a true fan of The Tonight Show and Jay Leno, she is a rather bubbly and energetic vampiress who has her own blog centered around the Tonight Show. She is often seen at many tonight show tapings and has even had her picture taken with Jay himself. Hoss: Hoss Lorris is one of Bruce's old friends, he is an incredibly tough and not to mention badass yeti-like monster that looks like Chuck Norris with a bit of Chewbacca thrown in, he is often partnered with Bruce on many missions and is a skilled fighter. He is also a down to earth guy. Jason: Jason is an old friend of Nathan's, he is a rather intelligent and at the same time fun-loving werejoshpeck who resembles a pre weight loss Josh Peck and even has Josh's voice and similar mannerisms. He has blackish fur, glowing greenish eyes, quills, claws, small cute fangs, a mane, pointy ears, bushy eyebrows, a black nose and two additional thumbs on each hand. He knows a lot about movies and comics and he loves sci fi movies as well as fantasy and horror movies - he has many lovable werejoshpeck traits like repeating the last word of his sentences for emphasis, screeching in a rather adorable manner and looking cute. Dustman: Dustman or Dusty as he is often called is a lot like the famous children's folk tale figure The Sandman and also a bit like the Spiderman villain Sandman, he is quite dark and mysterious and specialises in darkness and dust based magic and sounds a bit like Alan Rickman. He has his own army of dust bunny minions. Sparky: A small, cute gremlin like the ones from the movie Gremlins, he resembles Gizmo and is very good at hacking machinery. He is also part of a team of gremlins who reside in Nathan's attic. He also has a similar colour scheme to the pokemon Pikachu. Chumsley: A large, jolly 6'2 300lb Canadian Forest Werejohncandy with thick brownish fur, claws, a mane, glowing emerald green eyes, small cute fangs, bushy eyebrows, pointed ears and a black nose. He is modelled on the late John Candy and even has John's voice and laugh. He has a rather jolly personality and loves to sing and tell stories. His personality is a combination of Del Griffith, Buck Russell, Irv Blitzer and Freddie Bauer. He wears a red t shirt and dark blue pants or sometimes an Uncle Buck inspired outfit with matching hat. Cassie: Chumsley's girlfriend, A female Canadian forest werejohncandy. Originally a young girl named Katie Lee who was a big fan of the TV show Chumsley's Clubhouse - won a contest sponsored by that show and got transported into Chumsley's world where she became a werejohncandy herself. She is very sweet, caring and charming despite her large size and is a great cook. Roscoe: Roscoe is a thin grey gargoyle who resembles film critic Gene Siskel, he reviews movies that Nathan shows them along with his partner Albert. Of the two of them, Roscoe tends to be the more calm and collective one but he can be a bit snooty at times. Albert: Roscoe's partner, a chubby bluish gargoyle who resembles an At The Movies era Roger Ebert. He and Roscoe review movies that Nathan shows them. Of the two of them he is the more assertive one but he has good judgement when it comes to movies. J.P Bones: A 106 year old ghoul who is named after and resembles J.P Valkanheiser from Nothing But Trouble. He comes from the town of Valkanvania, which is a ghost town near New Jersey. He is also a sadistic judge and a nutty inventor - his most prized invention being his Bonestripper style rollercoaster of doom. He often has a werejohncandy as his bodyguard. Hargiloti: The ghost of deceased opera singer Pablo Hargilotti who was lot like the late Luciano Pavarotti. Hargilotti is a very jolly soul who loves to sing and has quite a powerful singing voice. Andria: A blue skinned Na'vi who is named after and loosely based on Nathan's friend Andria Kilgore, she is very intelligent and friendly and also rather considerate and kind to nature and to her friends. She's also very protective and is a skilled warrior. Alan: A male Na'vi who is Andria's husband, he is a bit of a goof-off and an idiot at times but he is a very loving husband and does care a lot about the wellbeing of his wife. Hugo: A hunchback who is based on Peter Lorre and even has his voice, he resembles the title character from the film Igor and is quite a good inventor. He is very good at playing the drums and also bellringing. While he is skittish and shy he is always full of bright ideas. Bobby: A shapeshifting blob who can morph into almost anything, he is quite friendly and fun to be around but unfortunately he can be quite annoying at times too. His favourite way to annoy people is by morphing into them and mimicing everything they say. He loves music but he is a terrible singer, so bad that he's been banned from many Monster Idol auditions. His voice sounds remarkably like Spongebob. Alana: A young witch in training who resembles horror hostess Elvira and is loosely based on Sabrina the teenage witch, she has a pet cat who talks just like Salem and also used to be a warlock before he got in trouble with the witches council. She mainly does transformation based spells or the occasional love spell. Gorvax: Gorvax is a Xenomorph alien like the one from Alien, he is a rather sly and dangerous trickster type who talks in a rather snake-like fashion. He is often fighting with Slyvor. Slyvar: A Predator-like creature like the Predator itself, he is rather aggressive at times and is rather strong. Often feuds with Gorvax. He talks in a deep menacing voice that sounds like George: A large king kong-like ape monster who despite his scary appearance is rather sweet and kind-hearted. He has a voice that sounds a lot like Brad Garett and uses a bit of Hulk speak sometimes. His best friend is Gigantolord although the two of them fight. Gigantolord: A Godzilla-like lizard monster with atomic breath and a super sonic roar, he is George's best friend even though the two of them often fight. He tends to be a bit of bully but he does eventually learn to control his temper. Ratrick "Ratty" Von Rattastein: A diseased rat from the far away country of Rattastan, speaks in a comical sounding stereotypical german accent and has numerous diseases, allergies and medical problems. He also has a rash on his butt. He is rather rude at times and likes to squick people out by telling them stories about how he got his various different wounds. Phantonio: Phantonio is a talented but at the same time misunderstood Phantom Of The Opera type being that plays the pipe organ in the band, he has a rather beautiful singing voice and is quite a talented performer. Marv: A Halfbeast who is modelled on the singer Meatloaf, he is also rather talented but misunderstood. His human form resembles Meatloaf's character from the Rocky Horror Picture Show while his halfbeast form looks like Meatloaf as Beast in the I'd Do Anything For Love music video, his full Beast form does resemble the Disney version of Beast from Beauty And The Beast. He likes to sing rock opera songs and he does it rather well. Despite his gruff appearance he actually is a rather sweet guy. T-Bone: T-Bone is a large, portly, grey monster resembling a cross between a pig and an elephant, he used to be a burgular who snuck into the studio of makeup artist Dan McCloud, he got caught and put inside the Monster Morpher where he got transformed into the monster he is today. Irene aka Shegrinch: Irene Davidson is a shegrinch much like Grincherella, much like Nathan and Gerald - she is a grinchologist. She got involved in a top secret experiment involving a serum, however the experiment went wrong and now she turns into the rather powerful and sexy Shegrinch whenever she gets mad or if there is a full moon - which is a homage to Fullmoonmaster's shehulk tf comics. She is currently in a relationship with fellow grinch crimefighter David. David aka Grinch: David is a scientist who is also a crime fighting grinch, he is a rather intelligent guy with a charming personality but get him angry and he'll turn into a hulked out grinch with enough brute strength to take down a whole army. He is also revealed to be a big softy at times. Fenwick: Fenwick is an squid-like alien who kind of resembles Squidward from the tv show Spongebob Squarepants, he is a bit of a neatfreak and likes everything to be neat and tidy - he is often the one to clean up the really big messes around the home. He sometimes can be seen piloting his own spaceship. Oscar: Oscar is an odd creature resembling Gollum from Lord Of The Rings and even talks just like him, he is the opposite of Fenwick - he loves to make lots of big messes and gets in trouble a lot. Often it's Fenwick who has to clean up this guy's messes. Benji: Benji is one of Nathan's old experiments, originally he was a tiny blob-like creature inside a petri dish but thanks to a little bit of Marty's magic - he is now a fully grown monster. He is rather lovable and sweet and likes to eat breadcrumbs. Heather: A mermaid who resembles Ariel from The Little Mermaid, she resides in the swimming pool in Nathan's backyard as well as the aquarium. Tina: Tina is a young phasmgirl who serves as the apprentice of Presto of my closet monster gang, she is rather spirited and friendly and loves 80's pop music. Mel: Mel is a centaur who is named after and modelled on Mel Gibson, he serves as a forest guardian and is rather brave and courageous like Mel's character in Braveheart, he is skilled at archery and is a good leader, he has a love interest who is a forest fairy. Nigel: A dark grey gargoyle who looks like Simon Cowell and also has his personality and voice, he serves as sort of a music critic and reviews some of the music Nathan plays - he has dark red markings on his back, shoulders and wings - he is rather surly and bitter at times but that's because he's doing his job. Tessa: A light purple gargoyle who looks like Paula Abdul and also has her voice and caring personality, she and Nigel have kind of a love/hate relationship just like Paula and Simon. Staten: DPMoonwalker's monster persona, a gargoyle with a love of adventure and is a skilled fighter, Jacquelyn Jekyll/Henrietta Hyde: The niece of famous scientist Dr Jekyll, she transforms into a savage hairy yeti-like beast named Henrietta Hyde at inopportune moments. Chester: A male swampert-like monster resembling the swampert Nathan has in pokemon saphire, used to be a mudkip-like creature but thanks to tender love and care he grew up to be quite an impressive specimen, and much like the swampert Nathan had in pokemon saphire - he defeated the elite four and made Nathan a celebrity both in the human world, monster world and the pokemon world. He is highly intelligent and has a deep voice. Liam: Natter45's monster persona, a muscular SuperTed-like monster with similar powers and a costume just like SuperTed's. Jamie: A martian mouse similar to the ones from Biker Mice From Mars, he loves to listen to rock music and party. He has blonde hair and tan fur as well as antennae and a tail. Finsley: A chubby plutarkian who is rather intelligent and serves as the ideal contrast to Jamie, he has an impressive volcabulary and sounds like Cogsworth from Beauty And The Beast, he is a bit of a fusspot at times and often has fights with Jamie over the most ridiculous things imaginable, like most of his species he is a skilled swimmer but has rather bad breath and a bad case of plutarkian B.O. Pascale Von Blood: A rather wealthy aristrocratic vampire who resembles Vincent Price and even has his voice and his evil laugh, he is a friend of Hugo the hunchback and is an aristrocratic vampire with a superb sense of humour and even though he comes across as sinister he is actually quite charming. Category:Blog posts